


I miss you

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Cute, Facetime, Fluff and Angst, Hoodies, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom and Adam are quarantined on opposite sides of the world only communicating through videocalls they both miss eachother and try their best to cope with their messed up situation.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	I miss you

Adam rushed to his laptop the moment he heard the loud ringing sound of the facetime app he picked it up and Dom appeared on the other end.

"Hey darling I miss you so much how are you doing,"Dom asked. 

"I am doing alright I am just getting very tired of video calls I want to see you face to face,"Adam replied a hit of sadness in his voice. 

"I miss giving you cuddles,"Dom wined sticking his lip out. 

"Me to I hope this quarantine ends soon so I can see you again,"Adam replied. 

"By the way how are things going with the new album,"the older man questioned. 

"Great its almost done just need to pacth a few things up and its finished"Dom replied. 

"Thats good to hear, hey why dont you sing me one of the new songs,"Adam suggested as he grabed his gutiar.

Dom grined and began to sing as Adam played a tune to accompany his singing once the song was finished Adam spoke "that was amazing I know the fans are going to love it".

"Oh I sure hope so,"Dom replied looking off into the corner with a sad expression on his face. 

"Whats wrong baby I can tell something is on your mind". 

"Its nothing realy I just want to be where you are it gets so lonely here and I miss your sent, and how you sing me to sleep at night and well I fooking hate that we have been apart for so long,"Dom cried. 

Adam just sat there and listned as the other poured his heart out before speaking "I know things are tough right now but need you to stay strong for me untill I can see you again ok,". 

Dom sniffled and responded "oh ok I will try,". 

"Come on now give me a smile your much prettier when you smile,"Adam chuckled as Dom gave his a small smile. 

"There is my boy so beautiful,"Adam chirped. 

Dom blushed and quickly dried up his tears he loved when Adam called him beautiful. 

"Do you still have the hoodie I let you borrow,"Adam asked.

Dom nodded and diped off screen to retrive a green hoodie.

"Good I want you to wear it whenever you feel sad and think of me,"Adam requested. 

"I will,"Dom said with a big grin on his face. 

"It was good to hear from you again I have to go but I will call back later,"Adam spoke. 

"Bye darling,"Dom said with a smile as he blew his lover a goodbye kiss and signed off facetime. 

Knowing that no matter how far away he was from Adam, they would always have a strong bond that no one could break.


End file.
